Getaboshi and Peacock
by Sha Moli
Summary: Urahara x Yumichika. For each word one sentence.


The very first thing I decided to publish. English is not my native language so I am grateful if you should notice mistakes I have made.

I know, it's Urahara x Yumichika but why not?

If you don't like it don't read it and if you have nothing nice to say about it please keep it to yourself.

* * *

Peacock - Urahara knew that Yumichika was as chesty as a peacock; but he also was as beautiful as one.

Lust - There was always that lusty look that Urahara had then he saw Yumichika; it didn't bother Yumichika at all because he enjoyed the feeling of being wanted by someone.

Tongue - No matter how often Yumichika would stick his tongue out at Urahara if he made a pervert comment, it would be wrestling with the sandal-hat's tongue inside his mouth at the end.

Sleep - Even if it made Yumichika mad that Urahara was sleeping all day long, he liked the face that he made when he slept though he would never admit it.

Milk – There was this one time where Yumichika had the sudden urge to drink milk; when he asked Urahara if he could have some he got a different kind of milk and he could never think the same of "drinking milk" again...

Peach – When Kisuke was nibbling on Yumichika's lips they would have a lovely touch of a peachy color later.

Cream – He did not know why but at the moment where he saw how Yumichika was licking whipped cream of his fingers Kisuke was not able to get the image of the pretty amethyst-eyed man with a can of whipped cream in his hands and doing certain things with it out of his head.

Table - It did not matter to Urahara when or where he had a hanky panky with Yumichika; his favorite spot was the table, because he could see the amethyst-eyed man from every angle there and thrust himself deeper inside of him.

Romance - "You won't get away so easily..." "Really? And why?" "Because I caught you"; None of them thought that romance could be hidden behind those words.

Night - Yumichika always wondered why Urahara was sleeping most of the time until he found out that he was working on his creations at night; now he would look from time to time if the sandal-hat would need a blanket or tea while he is working.

Jealous - It was not obvious that Urahara got jealous when Yumichika was with Ikkaku or Hisagi or any other men, he would just fake a smile, laugh like an idiot and act like nothing would be wrong; what the gray-eyed man did not know was that Yumichika also got jealous with the difference that it did not matter if it was Ichigo or Yoruichi or any other male or female.

Handsome - The owner of the Urahara Shoten said from himself that he is a handsome man; Yumichika would agree to this but only if he would shave his face like he did over 100 years ago.

Past – The beautiful 5th Seat was wondering why he never was attentive of Urahara before when he was a Captain 100 years ago, though he would have never had the chance to talk with him back then, so he was kind of happy that he was not a Captain anymore.

Happiness - That one day Yumichika came back from Soul Society with his left arm broken Urahara was just happy to see him alive and back here at his place; and Yumichika was happy that Urahara missed him, so happy that he wasn't even bothered about the fact that the sandal-hat was unshaven as always.

Secrets - There have been a lot of things that Urahara didn't understand about Yumichika; why had the amethyst-eyed beauty secrets and why he did not tell him any of them - it was not like he would tell them... it is just that some of them accidently slipped out of his mouth.

Cake - When Yumichika came back to the Shoten Urahara has baked him a cake; and even if he thought that it was cute of the sandal-hat he could not eat it at all, eating cake would mean becoming fat and being fat was ugly; but on the other side his lover knew how to get rid of it very quickly.

Love - If other people would be with them no one would be able to tell that Urahara and Yumichika were lovers; but did having sex with someone also means that you loved the person from the bottom of your heart?

Bargain - Sometimes if Urahara wanted Yumichika to wear lingerie or an apron - and be naked under it- Yumichika would strike a hard bargain: he would wear it but only if the sandal-hat shaves his face.

Sunshine - When Yumichika woke up after the first night he stayed in the Shoten, Urahara was sitting next to his bed, smiling, with a prepared breakfast and said "Good morning sunshine~"; no one ever did this for him before.

Confession - Yumichika had told Urahara accidently and without knowing it that he loved him; actually after Urahara asked him if he would like to have sex with someone else while making out, Yumichika just told him that he was happy with what he has and that was the Shopowner.

Tears - Yumichika has cried only once in his life and did not even noticed that he did... that was as he saw how Urahara has kissed someone else than him tenderly.

Hurt – It did not hurt him if he had a broken arm or if every part of his body was wounded; the only thing that hurt Yumichika the most was the pain in his heart and his soul after he was dumped by the man he fell in love with.

Fallen - The 5th Seat of Squad 11 started to fall in love with Urahara on New Year after he got kissed by him for the very first time; he realized it on Valentines Day after he got a red rose from him, because his heart started to beat faster and his face flushed.

Sensuality - If their skin would touch they would not be able to stop, their hearts would start to beat faster, their bodies would become hotter with each second and they could not let go of the lips from the other. That is how things were while they had sex.


End file.
